Vice ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Para Suigetsu ella era el fuego que no lograba domar con sus aguas y eso le era vicioso.
1. Sumisión: parteI｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Lime.  
!**E**xtensión: 500 palabras. Drabble.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: ¿Sumisión? Aquella palabra podía describir tantas cosas en ella hasta cierto punto. De allí en adelante estaba él.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Sumisión | Parte I.

* * *

Marcas, eso era todo lo que ella encontraba en su cuerpo. Mordidas que se superponían entre sí, algunas pintadas en violeta, otras en verde y algunas sin color, profundas o superficiales, diferentes formas y tamaños; marcas que jamás se borrarían, marcas de guerra que habían logrado llegar hasta su alma y que la herían, la hacían sentir vacía, fea.

_Utilizada_.

La vida le había enseñado diferentes cosas pero no era lo suficientemente buena como para aprender de esos errores y seguía cometiéndolos.

Sus manos finas se despegaron de su cintura desnuda y retiraron con cuidado los lentes marrones tirándolos sobre la cama que se encontraba tras de ella. Regresaron a su puesto manteniéndose rectas a sus costados y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo albino de sus muñecas, venas verdes surcaban la piel sobresaliendo entre las recientes mordidas que Sasuke le había dejado.

Sí, ella siempre había sido una mujer sumisa. Siempre al servicio de los demás, siguiendo los pasos de alguien sin permitirse siquiera sentirse valiosa. Jamás lo había sido e intentar pensarse de ésa forma sólo era una manera de herirse a sí misma.

_Necesaria_, ella no conocía el significado de aquella palabra.

Sus ojos escarlatas buscaron los de Suigetsu y los encontró sobre sus senos. El albino permanecía de piernas abiertas en el mueble diagonal al espejo donde veía su silueta, impasible y en silencio, tan contrario a su forma natural. Distintos, así era cuando se encontraban a solas.

Bajó la vista a sus pies y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué miras, cara de pez? —su tono de voz sonó quebrado y se regañó por aquello.

Suigetsu alzó la vista y sonrió de medio lado mientras sus ojos destellaban en deseo, retándola porque ciertamente ella sabía qué era lo que él estaba mirando: _Su cena_. Karin se alejó del espejo y sin dudarlo tomó asiento a ahorcajadas sobre él.

—¿En qué pensabas zanahoria?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió cortante.

Sí, ambos lo sabían. Después de todo aquello era una costumbre: abrirse no sólo de piernas para Suigetsu era cotidiano hasta el punto en el que el albino aprendió a leerla, cada detalle, cada cambio, él podía descubrirlo.

—¿Qué importan éstas marcas? —murmuró, besando el cuello de Karin—, yo te marcaré. Así sólo me recordarás a mí y cuan delicioso es que te haga el amor.

Karin sonrió divertida sintiendo las manos del peliblanco recorrer su espalda, apretando sus glúteos con hambre ganándose un estremecimiento de su parte. Sus lenguas se encontraron con placer entre juegos y mordidas en los labios.

Karin observó los ojos violetas de Suigetsu mientras se _comían_, ninguno apartó la vista. Ella siempre había sido una mujer sumisa, siempre bajo el poder de hombres. Pero él no la trataba así, para él eran iguales.

De una manera extraña Karin no podía ser sumisa ante el poderío de Suigetsu e intentar serlo sería ganarse la molestia de éste. Para Suigetsu ella era el fuego que no lograba domar con sus aguas y eso le era vicioso.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Espero poder finalizarlo, de verdad xD... Me costó horrores hacer éste capítulo, el desarrollo e inicio y qué decir del final, ha sido una completa pesadilla. Por eso quedó tan frío y asqueroso, espero poder escribir más para el próximo, aquí me hubiera gustado extenderme pero caería en lo mismo y decidí hacerlo de 500 palabras. **Dely**, va para ti :D besos~


	2. Límite: parteII｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Muerte de un personaje. SPOILER.  
!**E**xtensión: 606 palabras. Drabble.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Había tocado fondo. De pronto se dio cuenta —y sólo cuando la perdió— que el límite de su existencia llegaría sólo si ella no estaba.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Límite | Parte II.

* * *

Estaba en el final.

La decadencia había llegado hasta un punto exorbitantemente asqueroso. Porque sí, eso era todo lo que lograba sentir para aquél punto. Un desbordante y ridículo asco.

Estaba asqueado del camino que había tomado su vida. Sólo podía esperar tumbado en el húmedo suelo de la cueva, esperar a saber si Sasuke la había matado.

Ah, sí, allí estaba la razón de sus arqueas: Karin y Sasuke. Aún podía recordar con una escandalosa nitidez el cuerpo pálido de la pelirroja desangrándose mientras él huía para salvarse porque debía seguir junto a Sasuke.

Estaba totalmente seguro que ella lo agregaría a la lista de hombres que la habían utilizado, él mismo se agregaría y jamás se dirigiría la palabra. Rió roncamente ante aquello y tras hundirse en su patética pena suplicó al cielo porque ella no fuera a tomar aquellas medidas, deseaba que sobreviviera y regresara a su lado.

¿Cuándo ella se convirtió en un factor tan importante?

No lo sabía y tampoco pensaba descubrirlo, profundizar más en aquellos sentimientos que le mantenían agotado sería su autodestrucción y aún le quedaba mucho camino parar recorrer, un camino que estaba seguro estaría cargado de momentos como aquellos: Angustiantemente vacíos, no quería sentir aquél vacío.

Se preguntó cómo Sasuke podía centrarse tanto en un objetivo que acarreaba una oscuridad tan profunda como aquella. Estaba totalmente seguro que no sentía ni la mitad de lo que el pelinegro estaba sufriendo.

Bufó molesto, realmente no deseaba pensar en él pero si no lo hacía pensaría en Karin, no sabía qué era peor.

Jûgo apareció en la oscuridad tambaleándose a cada paso, se acercó a él y tomó asiento apoyando su gran despalda contra la pared.

—¿Y? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Suigetsu.

Cerró los ojos hastiado, no, no sabía la respuesta; estaba demasiado enterrada en un montón de pensamientos positivos que le seguían gritando que Sasuke no la había atravesado por completo, que ella llegaría en cualquier momento en brazos del pelinegro con el rostro sonrojado porque él la cargaba como una princesa y que después le golpearía, gritándole que era un inútil.

—¿Sobrevivió sí o no?

—El golpe iba hacia Danzou. ¿Tú qué crees?

Suigetsu quiso golpearlo pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

—… Maldición —gruñó por lo bajo— ¡Esa estúpida zorra, inútil!

El tacto de Karin se borró con rapidez, sus labios, sus gemidos, la textura de sus cabellos y cuán erótica podía verse bajo su cuerpo. Todo se borró estrepitosamente y golpeó el suelo porque sólo quedó la imagen de su sangre, su cuerpo frío y pálido, no había vida en aquello.

—Lo siento, Suigetsu —murmuró Jûgo con el semblante cargado de malestar.

Cerró los ojos mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente combinándose con dos solitarias lágrimas que corrieron hasta mojar el suelo rocoso. La había abandonado, jugó con ella y entre ése baile cargado de placer, egoísmo y vicios había terminado perdiendo ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquél punto tan desquiciante? Jamás pensó en aquello. Deseaba regresar y buscarla, pero no podía caer tan bajo. El tiempo se le había acabado.

Rió porque jamás pensó que ella pudiera hacerlo tan débil.

Tomó aire ahogándose ante el dolor desgarrador que le producía mover las costillas. El viento húmedo gracias a la lluvia comenzó a entrar enfriando su cuerpo aún más. Bufó molesto, intentando continuamente moverse.

—No seas imbécil, Jûgo —respondió en un tono desgarrador—… Me importa una mierda lo que le pase.

Tras pronunciar aquello se rindió ante el desgarrador dolor físico y mental que sentía, sus movimientos cesaron al igual que todo pensamiento.

Había llegado a su límite.

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Para aquellas que lean el manga no sé cómo sucedió la batalla entre Danzou y Sasuke así que sólo dejé mi imaginación viajar. Apenas sé que él atraviesa a Karin para matarlo a él porque lo leí en Wiki Naruto o ésa página xD. ¡Me tarde en actualizar! Lo sé, pero la escuela me tiene atareada y no sabía cómo continuarlo. Si logro escribir el siguiente vicio lo público —sin importar cuántos reviews me dejen— mañana mismo.


	3. Vergüenza

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Uso de un lenguaje bastante fuerte, universo alterno, puede tomarse como un crack o simplemente como un asco total.  
!**E**xtensión: 521 palabras. Drabble.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: "_¿Escucharon? Al parecer la pelirroja... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Creo que Karin! Bueno... Ella al parecer se está acostando con un chico de otra escuela y ni siquiera tienen una relación, creo que hace eso con varios ¿Qué creen?._"

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Vergüenza

* * *

Chismes. Los odiaba.

Aborrecía esos comentarios constantes que _sabía_ decían a sus espalda. Bufó molesta.

—¡Si no quieren ser oídos inténtenlo con más ahínco! —murmuró entre dientes.

Tomó aire mientras cruzaba entre los pasillos encontrándose con un grupo de chicas, pasó junto a ellas sintiendo las miradas de cada una perforándole la espalda como aguijones ponzoñosos y refunfuñó deteniendo sus pasos, sin más se giró con un gesto superior en su rostro.

—¡Qué miran, vírgenes estúpidas! —exclamó señalándolas— No es asunto suyo si cojo* o no !Dejen los celos, _perras_! O tengan _cojones_ para decirme todo en cara.

Sonrió al ver el horror dibujado en sus pupilas y con un bienestar extremo estancado en su pecho volvió a girar para retomar su camino hasta que chocó con el pecho de alguien.

Rebotó torpemente y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo con un jadeo de dolor revoloteando en el aire junto al pisar constante de las jóvenes que antes habían estado a unos pasos de su ahora adolorido cuerpo.

Alzó la vista con los ojos brillando en fuego totalmente enojada hasta que reconoció a la persona que la observaba con cierto tinte entre indiferente y divertido.

—Profesor Hôzuki —exclamó sorprendida y de inmediato se sonrojo—... Yo, ah... Lo que escuchó...

Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó mientras un fuerte sonrojo se estancaba en sus mejillas comenzando a colorear todo su rostro en un carmín demasiado notorio. Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente.

—He escuchado los comentarios que corren por la escuela, Karin —habló en un tono demasiado contrario a su expresión—. No los creí reales pues siempre has sido una chica recatada, silenciosa, sumisa, _perfecta_.

Karin se estremeció sintiendo que aquello lo había pronunciado entre dientes. Abatida se dio cuenta de su posición y supo que Suigetsu no le ayudaría así que con sumo cuidado, debido a la falda escolar, se colocó de pie atrapando la comisura de la tela azulina entre sus puños con la vista gacha. No quería hablar de aquellos rumores y menos con un profesor, no, ¡Menos aún con Suigetsu!

—Esos rumores —respondió reticente—… Lo que oyó no tiene nada que ver.

—Lo sé —respondió con sorna—, según oí mantienes una relación con un pandillero ¿Ó me equivoco?

—Sí —respondió alzando el rostro totalmente azorada— esos rumores… Son falsos.

—Lo sé —volvió a decir, para luego avanzar unos pasos. Karin retrocedió logrando así chocar contra los casilleros, notó con desesperación que los pasillos estaban totalmente deshabitados y de pronto se sintió como una presa indefensa—, después de todo no serías capaz de engañarme.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el peliblanco robaba un beso frío, duro, carente de la dulzura con la que ella siempre había soñado de parte de un príncipe azul.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Suigetsu adoraba hacer cosas vergonzosas y últimamente ella también, sorprendentemente se estaba haciendo adicta a aquellas posiciones, a las palabras ardientes y los utensilios que el Hôzuki gustaba de coleccionar.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una desvergonzada y aunque aún sintiera todo su cuerpo convulsionarse por la timidez sabía que todo estaría bien mientras fuera con aquella persona.

_Un sin vergüenza._

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Ésta tabla de vicios estará basada en drabbles/fics, aunque hasta ahora haya subido más que todo drabbles aspiro poder extenderme más en otros vicios, también quiero agregar que como podrán ver NO todos tendrán secuencia pero algunos sí, ¿A qué me refiero?: Sumisión y límite fueron un fic en conjunto dividido en dos capítulos, cuando sea de ésa forma yo lo especificaré. Como podrán notarlo éste no tiene NADA que ver con los capítulos pasados xd realmente me ha dado mucha risa el final aunque dentro de todo me pareció flojo y sin sentido pero quería hacer algo así (un drabble sin una idea fija), bueno ¡Gracias por los reviews! Besos~


	4. Medicina

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Universo alterno, ooc.  
!**E**xtensión: 458 palabras. Yo-no-sé-qué-es-esto.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Me había enamorado de mi trabajo. No podía caer más bajo.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Medicina

* * *

Caminé lentamente hacia la mesa de madera sosteniendo ambos recipientes en cada una de mis manos. Suigetsu permanecía sentado cómodamente en el mueble de cuero negro con el rostro coloreado por la fiebre que en ése momento sufría y por unos instantes me sentí miserable.

Coloqué el vaso de vidrio junto a la jarra del mismo material sin soltar el frasco marrón que disimulaba el color transparente del líquido dentro y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna ya que mi garganta parecía cerrarse de forma desesperada, consciente que él mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí, serví el agua intentando no demostrar el temblor que agobiaba mi diestra.

Dejé que el agua llegara hasta la mitad y con la vista gacha y un sentimiento bastante agobiante en el pecho serví el _medicamento_. Tomé aire dándome el tiempo para acomodar todo y sin poder retrasar el momento tomé el vaso entre mis manos, caminando hacia él.

—Esto te hará sentir bien, Suigetsu —sonreí de forma nerviosa.

—¿Es medicina? —asentí—, odio la _medicina_ —sonrió jocosamente, taladrándome con los ojos.

Lamí mis labios de forma lenta y con suma delicadeza me senté sobre él cuidando que no se botara el agua, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, mi corazón latió con desesperación cuando él quitó de mis manos el vaso mientras besaba mi cuello.

Caliente, sus labios se sentían más hirvientes que nunca. Todo él estaba quemándome.

—Estás nerviosa —habló, alejando mi atención del vaso—… Y fea, te ves fatal, más de lo normal.

Alzó su vista y sus ojos destellaron demostrándome la verdad. Mis ojos se humedecieron y con desesperación calle mis sollozos.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabes, estúpido?

—En cuanto me dijiste la verdad averigüé por qué necesitaba enviar a alguien para que espiara mis movimientos. No creí que fueras tú quien al final se encargaría de eliminarme.

Desvié mis ojos recordando con nitidez la primera vez que nos acostamos, mientras él me penetraba le grité que había sido enviada para realizar un informe detallando cada uno de sus movimientos, que mi jefe era Sasuke y que además me había enamorado de él.

Suigetsu besó mis labios y luego tomó el agua de golpe. Jadeé alejando de golpe el recipiente. El vidrio destrozándose quedó punzando en mi cabeza mientras abría su boca comenzando a besarlo con desesperación.

Suigetsu me apartó de golpe y gruñó.

—¡Qué maldición estás haciendo, Karin! —gritó.

Lamí mis labios notando que me había cortado con los vidrios del suelo.

—¡Qué estás haciendo tú! —susurré, afectada.

Acarició sus cabellos totalmente hastiado y sonreí porque realmente se veía gracioso de aquella forma, estiró su mano alzándome de golpe.

—Eres la mujer más estúpida que conozco.

Solté un bufido sintiéndome repentinamente mareada.

—Yo también odio la medicina, Suigetsu…

* * *

(**Aquí**)

Bien, más enfermo y patético no puede ser xD pero ¿Qué más podía hacer con la palabra 'Medicina'? Se me hizo lindo dentro de todo. Espero que para el siguiente capítulo mejore las tramas (Dios, escucha ésta plegaria ¿Puedes?~) Gracias por los reviews y **Dely **:D ¿Te estoy ganando como uke? ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TI! Tengo que recibir alguna recompensa –lloriquea- besos ~


	5. Dolor: parteI｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, lime.  
!**E**xtensión: 690 palabras. Yo-no-sé-qué-es-esto.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Dolor | _Parte I_.

* * *

—Estúpida putilla —bufó molesto.

—Inmaduro, maricón —gruñó roja por la rabia.

—¡Basta ya! —exclamó Sasuke.

Como siempre me mantuve distante, observé cómo mí líder se daba la vuelta en un movimiento elegante que destilaba molestia mientras su semblante permanecía impasible, como de costumbre Suigetsu y Karin bufaron por lo bajo observándose con odio para luego girar sus rostros al mismo tiempo y con un fuerte golpe en la puerta cada uno se fue por su lado.

Aquella era una imagen que sin duda siempre se repetiría mientras permaneciéramos juntos.

Ambos —Suigetsu y Karin— disfrutaban el masoquismo.

Jamás imaginé que mi grupo constara de aquellos sentimientos encontrados. Taka no era más que "_Los seguidores de Sasuke_", ya sea por admiración o agradecimiento sólo éramos compañeros por él en posiciones claves, yo siempre permanecía neutro, Sasuke de cierto modo enojado a cada instante, mientras que Suigetsu y Karin coloreaban los momentos con peleas absurdas que dentro de todo se me hacían graciosas.

Pero ellos buscaban herirse, todo iba más allá de lo que yo siempre veía y por eso no pude contenerme en querer ver más, porque ante nosotros se mostraban infantiles pero no todo terminaba allí como tantas cosas en la vida.

Jamás podré expresar la sorpresa que sufrí cuando en aquella habitación alquilada los encontré juntos, sudorosos, desnudos, hiriéndose.

_Dolor_.

Recuerdo que Suigetsu no paraba de moverse contra Karin, acariciando sus piernas de forma descuidada, dañándola. Karin mostraba hematomas por toda su piel y ante éstas se había excusado como: —Las mordidas suelen infectarse y a veces se colorean en morado o verde, no es nada. Pero sin duda el causante de aquellos golpes y además las mordidas _nuevas_ no era otro que Suigetsu.

En aquél acto recuerdo que Karin arañaba con frustración la espalda de él arrancando parte de su piel, jamás había visto algo tan sanguinario y erótico a la misma vez, fluidos y sangre caían de ambos mientras sus lenguas se buscaban con deseo, anhelo. Lágrimas del llanto de Karin, sus jadeos y gemidos, todo era adictivo; ella se aferraba a la piel perlada del peliblanco mientras éste la mordía, besaba, lamía. Se compenetraban de forma tan extrema que era _doloroso_ el verlos.

Sabía a la perfección que tras cada pelea esperaban a que Sasuke se durmiera y que yo me alejara lo suficiente para poder encontrarse en una de sus habitaciones, y sólo eran encuentros bajo un techo, las temporadas de viajes en bosques se me hacían eternas y no podía imaginar cómo se sentirían ellos.

Taka ocultaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver incluso entre los mismos presentes; sabía a la perfección que cuando Suigetsu alcanzaba el final se estremecía por completo complacido porque terminaba _dentro_ de ella, porque sentía que ella le pertenecía. Y sabía que Karin mordía su labio inferior con desesperación para no gritarle que lo amaba mientras se aferra a las sábanas para no abrazarlo con fuerza, agradecida por tenerlo.

Luchaban desesperadamente por ocultarse a sí mismos su propio afecto.

No había espacio en Taka para sentimientos.

Su relación tan retorcida causaba en mí una curiosidad insana que deseaba aminorar, así que seguí fijándome en cada movimiento, cada acto, miradas furtivas cargadas de deseo, roces indecisos, golpes que terminaban en convertirse por torpes accidentes que acarreaban sensuales caricias.

Todo. Me atraía todo aquello.

Atribuí mi obsesión al hecho que jamás había visto un comportamiento parecido, confinado a estar encerrado todo lo que había visto a lo largo de mi vida había sido la celda o el laboratorio de Orochimaru.

Y ciertamente verlos desesperados tras esperar por meses poder descansar bajo en un techo atrae en demasía mi morbosidad y curiosidad, contra la pared y medio vestidos, su pasión no pareció detenerse por eso, golpes, rasguños. Gemidos ahogados por las lenguas contrarias. Todo era sofocante.

Entendí que sus maltratos constantes no sólo en la intimidad, eran _nada_. Un dolor de batalla o los mismos golpes que ellos se propinaban con palabras hirientes o caricias bruscas y cargadas de frustración, eso era insulso.

Después de todo llegaba a ser peor para ellos e incluso para mí, el dolor que produce la _soledad_.

* * *

_ddS⌐._


	6. Necesidad: parteII｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, lime.  
!**E**xtensión: 578 palabras.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Necesidad | _Parte _II.

* * *

_Noviembre, 1. _

Karin abrió la puerta lentamente y con el mismo sigilo la cerró tras de sí observando sin demasiado interés la silueta que reposaba sobre la cama.

Suspiró lentamente mientras un dolor se acentuaba en su pecho, huyendo de la sensación sacudió sus cabellos y avanzó hasta llegar a la cama. Observó con cuidado el cuerpo magullado de su compañero y con cuidado lo volteó hasta dejarlo boca arriba, Suigetsu soltó algunas maldiciones advirtiéndole que había despertado más no le prestó atención, con maestría se subió en las caderas del otro cuidando no hacerle daño.

—Cara de pez —llamó en un susurro mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus prendas—, sé que estás despierto. Abre los ojos —demandó con tono tranquilo.

Se vio tentada a sonreír cuando él resopló molesto abriendo sus ojos profundos pero se contuvo devolviéndole la mirada con la misma altanería.

—¿Qué quieres Karin? —preguntó, hastiado.

—¿No es obvio?

Sus manos frías comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Suigetsu, desvistiéndolo sin caricias de por medio.

—Pensé que habíamos terminado ésta situación —murmuró mientras llevaba ambos brazos hasta apoyar su cabeza en ellos—, dijiste que ya no podíamos hacerlo. Te hice _aquello_.

—Sé lo que dije y lo que hiciste —rugió sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba.

El peliblanco se incorporó notando el insoportable dolor recorrerle el torso.

—Estoy herido —habló con tono ronco—, no puedo hacerlo.

Sonrió divertido hasta que sintió suaves gotas caerle en el rostro. Buscó la razón con el corazón acelerado y sintió un golpe bajo al notar que Karin lloraba. Maldijo interiormente porque aquello era trampa, era injusto refugiarse tras un rostro tan dolido y necesitado.

—No me trates como muñeco, Karin —gruñó por lo bajo—. No puedes tirarme y recogerme.

Ella mordió su labio inferior intentando dejar de llorar pero su desesperación sólo aumentaba las lágrimas que mojaban las vendas del cuerpo masculino.

—Me voy a cansar —volvió a hablar y ella se estremeció al sentirlo acariciar sus senos—, no podré tocar tus pequeños pechos —murmuró burlón inclinándola para que dejara caer su peso sobre él—, no podré besar tú áspera piel, no podré acariciar tú horrible trasero —rió mientras apretaba sus nalgas, empujándola contra su erección.

Karin gimió y con un notorio sonrojo junto al ceño fruncido que le demandaba cerrar la boca, lo besó. Suigetsu correspondió de inmediato mientras continuaba acariciándola por completo ahogando sus propios suspiros por las caricias que la pelirroja comenzaba a desplegar por su miembro.

Karin lamió sus labios separándose y con cuidado tomó los dedos del Hôzuki introduciéndolos en su interior. Se estremeció por completo mientras se aferraba a las sábanas que los rodeaba hasta que él tomó su mano y con brusquedad introdujo los dedos de ambos, haciéndola sentir su propia humedad.

Karin cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos, combinando sus lágrimas de soledad, de dolor y el sudor signo de su pasión, mojando sus cabellos y su cuerpo entero.

—Suigetsu —suspiró inclinándose para hablar sobre los labios del aludido—… te necesito.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Tendrás que ponerme dentro.

Karin se estremeció y con sumo cuidado se deslizó fuera sus dedos junto a él para luego acomodarse y auto penetrarse de forma tortuosamente lenta. Suigetsu se estremeció por completo notando que aquél era su refugio. ¿Cómo negarse a ella? Ambos se ocultaban de una realidad que les atareaba y estaba perfectamente bien de aquella forma. Eran egoístas, lujuriosos.

Eran humanos necesitados, después de todo. 


	7. Mordaza: parteIII｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, lime, rape.  
!**E**xtensión: 341 palabras.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Mordaza | _Parte _III.

* * *

_Octubre, 26._

Terror, dentro de todo el placer que sentía había un pequeño atisbo de temor.

No podía detenerse y lo que le aterraba era que no quería hacerlo.

Jaló los cabellos de Karin mientras se hundía con ahínco en su interior, dañándola, haciéndola sangrar.

Lamió sus labios sintiendo atisbos de la sangre que había logrado sacarle al romper sus labios junto a su propio sudor. Maldijo interiormente el placer desorbitante que aquello le estaba causando y sin poder sostenerse más se apoyó en la espalda de ella, tanteó su estomago en una caricia sugerente sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas, rozó el centro de su pecho y alcanzó su boca amordazada por aquella tela.

Sin poder gritar, toda la extensión se sentía húmeda.

¿Sentía dolor? No estaba seguro porque había callado cualquier palabra, no quería escucharla.

"_Debemos detener éstos encuentros"_

Mordió el cuello de Karin con fuerza mientras bajaba su mano para masajearle el seno derecho.

"…_Jûgo se ha dado cuenta"_

Suspiró quedo mientras detenía su movimiento consciente que pronto acabaría de seguir con aquél ritmo y no quería que terminara todo. Sabía que tras descargarse debía hacer lo que ella había dicho.

"_No sacamos nada de esto así que estará bien ¿No es verdad? Pronto se olvidará todo"_

Pero él no podía olvidar.

La volteó violentamente encontrándose con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar. No había remordimiento, miedo o decepción. Sus ojos se mostraban firmes como si de aquella forma le estuviera compensando y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Volvió a penetrarla de una estocada ganándose un estremecimiento de su parte pero ningún sonido salió de aquellos labios que se moría por besar.

Una mordaza, debió ponerle una mordaza antes que pronunciara un adiós. Porque él no podía olvidar su cuerpo suplicando por su tacto, no deseaba perder lo que era su hogar, el interior de Karin significaba demasiadas cosas, demasiados recuerdos. Y dentro de todo debió ponerse una mordaza a sí mismo, a aquellos sentimientos que ahora parecían gritarle hasta aturdirlo y llevarlo a cometer aquella locura.

* * *

ddS.

**Punch**: Quería actualizar mucho antes ya que los siguientes capítulos seran muy cortos pero me fui de viaje y bueno, esa es la excusa xD. Gracias por los reviews:D Seguramente actualizaré dentro de dos días. Aclaro que éste capítulo tiene demasiado que ver con el anterior y que las fechas puestas antes explican su tiempo. Besos~


	8. Calor: parteIV｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc, lime, rape.  
!**E**xtensión: 198 palabras.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Calor | _Parte _IV.

* * *

Cerró los ojos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por estos al tiempo que el suave calor de la frente de Suigetsu se pegaba a su frente.

Todo su cuerpo, antes entumecido, se estremeció por el contacto contra el peliblanco. La suavidad de su piel y la humedad que le envolvía. Todo, podía sentirlo a la perfección. Palpitando en su interior, en el exterior.

Se aferró a ese calor que él siempre le proporcionaba y tras rodearlo sintió como él se apoderaba de sus labios.

Más calor.

El vaivén volvió a encenderse como la llama del deseo en ella. Jadeos, gemidos ahogados, caricias rudas y placer.

Pero dentro de todo Karin estaba asustada.

Lloraba sin parar y sabía a la perfección que Suigetsu creía conocer la razón: La soledad. Eso es lo que los había unido. Pero la soledad ya no estaba. Karin estaba asustada porque no se sentía sola.

Ya no estaba el dolor.

Sólo el calor del cuerpo de él. Sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo sofocándola en un ambiente más que ameno.

Karin lloraba porque estaba asustada a perderlo.

Maldijo interiormente mientras se arqueaba totalmente extasiada. No quiso aquello pero ya era tarde.

_Se había enamorado._


	9. Húmedo: parteV｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
!**E**xtensión: 473 palabras.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Húmedo | _Parte _V.

* * *

Sus pasos frenaron de golpe mientras su cabeza entera daba un vuelco al tiempo que su corazón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, girándose.

Karin se mantuvo firme en su puesto con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que escuchaste. Pero no importa lo que digas —murmuró en tono despectivo caminando hasta pasarlo—, sólo quería decirlo. No es como si realmente importara que te amo —bufó.

No detuvo su paso dándose por perdida ante la vista del peliblanco.

Suigetsu se golpeó mentalmente y sin más saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano emprendiendo su marcha para alcanzarla. No ocupó demasiado tiempo en encontrarla, después de todo Karin se desplazaba por tierra a ritmo calmo. Cayó al suelo junto a ella y tras recuperarse volvió a correr hasta detener su paso plantándose en su camino.

—¿Qué haces, cara de pez? —gruñó— ¡Sasuke nos está esperando!

—¿No te gustaba Sasuke?

La pelirroja se sonrojo apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Qué dices? —bisbisó— ¿Crees que me burlaría de ti?

—No encuentro una razón más lógica, zanahoria.

—¡No digas estupideces! Si quisiera burlarme de alguien procuraría que fuera apuesto.

Apoyó su diestra en sus caderas mientras hacía danzar su cabello en el viento, dándose aires de superioridad.

—Aún así te has enamorado de mí.

Golpe bajo, pensó girando el rostro.

—Pues no, tienes razón. Sólo juego contigo —se movió hastiada para poder seguir caminando— ¿Qué haces Suigetsu? —chilló al tratar de pasar y ser detenida por el peliblanco.

Repitió el movimiento llegando incluso a empujarlo pero él le superaba en fuerza y no consiguió pasarle de ninguna forma. Tras gritar frustrada golpeó al Hôzuki quien, como costumbre, transformó su piel en agua causando que la plelirroja fallara.

—¡Realmente te odio! —gritó frustrada.

Suigetsu tomó sus muñecas con fuerza empujándola contra un árbol.

—Entiende algo, Karin. Pasé años encerrado en un contenedor pudriéndome por el interior. No sé lo que es amor y jamás significó algo para mí pero… Cuando dijiste que tú sentías eso por mí, algo en el interior, justo aquí —suspiró al oído de la pelirroja guiando la mano de esta hasta su pecho— se movió. No sé lo que siento pero… Calmas mí dolor, ahuyentas mis pesadillas, te anhelo todo el tiempo.

—Me pregunto —Karin bajó el rostro tratando de no dejar ver el temblor en su voz—… si eso no es amor.

Suigetsu tomó su rostro por la barbilla alzándolo hasta que quedara totalmente a la vista. Frunció el ceño al ver sus lágrimas y con sumo cuidado besó sus párpados para luego lamer el camino que aquellas gotas saladas habían dejado como rastro por sus mejillas.

Finalmente besó sus labios y sonrió.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que amaba aquella humedad, sus lágrimas, su lengua, el sudor que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir por el deseo, la humedad de ella. Todo parecía agradarle.


	10. Venganza: parteVI｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
!**A**dvertencia: Ooc.  
!**E**xtensión: 283 palabras.  
!**D**edicado: Derama17.  
!**B**eta R: _No está beteado_.  
!**S**ummary: Dolor, necesidad, mordaza, calor, húmedo. Demasiado para dos personas.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Venganza | _Parte _V_I_.

* * *

_Dolor_.

_Venganza_.

Dos palabras con demasiada cercanía entre sí. Y ambos lo sabían.

Los ojos negros de su líder se clavaron en su objetivo. Konoha rebosaba belleza a lo lejos, una belleza que carecía de sentido para ellos. El pintado en azul acuarela comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises como si pudiera sentir el odio que pronto arrasaría con las vidas, risas, alegrías. Y que los arrastraba a ellos mismos a perder lo mismo.

Suigetsu acarició fugazmente los dedos de Karin y ésta se aferró a él entrelazando sus manos en un contacto íntimo. Porque ambos deseaban dejar todo aquello de lado y comerse entre sí, saborear el pecado de la lujuria y no de la ira. Correr lo más lejos que el odio de aquél momento les permitiera. Huir de la realidad y sólo besarse hasta fundirse en el profundo calor que el simple contacto de sus miradas producía en el cuerpo de ambos.

Pero era _inevitable_.

La hora había llegado y no existía forma de regresar el tiempo.

Sasuke se volteó para dar las coordenadas y ellos se alejaron para ocultar sus deseos.

Karin observó al peliblanco a escasos pasos de su puesto y notó que aún cuando podía estirar sus dedos y tocarle lo sentía demasiado lejos de ella.

Porque el odio del pelinegro los separaba metros.

Dolor, demasiado dolor les había atrapado.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Sólo podían ver por la venganza de la persona que los había salvado. Después de todo encontrarse no habría sido una opción de no haber sido por Sasuke. Le debían más de lo que deseaban.

Y por eso estaban destinados a dar su vida y su amor por la venganza.

Sólo por él.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: Ah. La serie de oneshot se acabó (Aunque el fic continua, claro). Me gusto este final y bueno~ Agradezco muchisimo los reviews y me alegra en demasia que te guste Dely, besos~


	11. Quebrar

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno.  
**!**extensión: 452 palabras. Drabble.  
!Dedicado: Derama17.  
!βeta r: No está beteado.  
**!**Summary: Odiaba que fuera un angelito frente a sus tíos y que ante él se mostrara tan sensual y tentadora.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Quebrar.

* * *

El jarrón cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y asustados.

—Mira lo que hiciste cara de pez —gruñó Karin, bajándose de la mesa desde la cual cayó el objeto.

—¿Yo? Eras tú la sanguijuela en celo que se aferraba con fuerza a mí y no me permitía moverme.

—No te escuché quejarte mientras te restregabas contra mí, estúpido.

—Ya cállate ¿Ahora qué le diremos a mí tía?

Karin sonrió.

—¿Diremos? Corrección, dirás.

Suigetsu se giró con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba a esa bermeja, odiaba su maliciosa mente, su cuerpo que le excitaba de sobremanera, su forma de actuar y sobre todo que fuera su prima. Odiaba que fuera un angelito frente a sus tíos y que ante él se mostrara tan sensual y tentadora.

—Eres de lo peor.

—Lo sé, gracias —sonrió.

Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado. Cuando la hiciera su esposa le borraría esa mueca tan fastidiosa.

Regresó la vista al jarrón quebrado y suspiró.

Estaría en graves problemas.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: M U Y corto. Lo sé. Pero me gustó sobre todo porque necesitaba algo de humor ¿No? Me di cuenta que estoy agregando demasiado lime/lemon/insinuación sexual. Así que... Trataré de corregirlo ¿O realmente está bien así?


	12. Mentir

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: -.  
**!**extensión: 458 palabras. Drabble.  
!Dedicado: Derama17.  
!βeta r: _No está beteado_.  
**!**Summary: Mientes tan bien.

* * *

**Vīce.**  
—_Por: ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

Mentir.

* * *

Mentías y lo sabía a la perfección.

Cerré mis ojos mientras tus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura. Me estremecí suavemente y lo percibiste de inmediato, tenías la manía de descubrir cada uno de mis sentires.

—¿Karin? —preguntaste quedamente—. Algo te sucede.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad, Suigetsu.

Suspiraste cansinamente alejándote de mí.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado el tema.

Me levanté aferrando las sábanas entre mis puños. Claro que lo habíamos dejado atrás, demasiado tiempo diría yo. Desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha nos buscamos una vida demasiado lejos de cualquier persona. Lejos de la realidad que ambos sabíamos llegaría a golpear nuestra puerta.

—El tema siempre nos busca al final —murmuré.

Te removiste inquieto sabiendo que tenía la razón, terminaste por jalarme hacia ti y abrazaste mi cuerpo con fuerza.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—No lo sé —suspiré temerosa, aferrándome a tú cuerpo—, no estoy segura si quiero saber la respuesta. Tengo miedo Suigetsu.

—Nos encontraron —besaste mi frente—, los he intentado distraer pero son anbu, Karin. Nos atraparán.

Cerré mis ojos.

Por unos instantes deseé regresar a las mentiras. Al mundo ficticio que me habías creado para alejarme de todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado. Pero debíamos cumplir una condena y ya no podíamos retrasarnos más. Ya no podíamos mentirnos y yo no podía seguir mintiéndote.

—Suigetsu... —alcé mi rostro atrapando tus mejillas entre mis dedos—, estoy embarazada.

Ya no podíamos mentirnos.

Parpadeaste sorprendido, sopesaste antes de volver a hablar, arreglando tus pensamientos. Pensamientos que yo también tenía, nuestra familia por fin se haría realidad cuando nos tendríamos que separar. Sabía que mentirías y dirías que todo estaría bien.

...Pero jamás imaginé que te sacrificarías para salvarnos la vida a nuestro hijo y a mí.

Alcé mi rostro encontrándome con Shikamaru quien asintió tras leer unos papeles. Aferré a mi bebé entre mis brazos y avancé por donde él me indicó.

Allí estabas, confinado a una celda que parecía matarte poco a poco. Mordí mi labio inferior fastidiada esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Alguien más compartía el espacio contigo y supusiste que la visita era para aquella persona, por eso ni siquiera alzaste la vista. Sonreí socarronamente.

Sin más me arrodille frente a ti. Alzaste la vista molesto.

—¿Quién...?

Callaste al instante que coloqué a nuestro bebé en tus brazos. Sus cabellos blancos brillaron dentro de toda la oscuridad y no pude detenerme, me lancé sobre tus labios callándote.

—Miénteme Suigetsu —pedí—, dime que no te dieron la condena.

Correspondiste mi beso aferrando en uno de tus brazos a Kasuga y con la mano libre aferraste mi cuello, apegándome con fuerza a tus labios para besarme de nuevo.

—No Karin, no me dieron la pena de muerte.

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: No es lo que quería, pero así salió.


	13. Hablar

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Algo parecido a un UA«Shota/Chan.  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_Autor_: _ddeıS_—

* * *

Hablar.

* * *

Palabrerías, eso era todo lo que podía pensar que eran aquellos cuentos insulsos y patéticos.

¿Acaso no la estaban viendo?

Ella era una niña grande, no podía creer en cosas tontas como lo era la navidad. ¿Santa Claus? No, ése hombre regordete con un tic nervioso que expresaba como '_Jo_' no la engañaría. Por Dios santo ella sentía el chakra, era más que obvio que esos poderes _especiales_ que aseguraban el hombre vestido de rojo tenía no era más que el control del chakra. Y para hacer aún más énfasis lo repetiría: ¡Ella sentía el chakra! No podría pasar desapercibido de existir tal personaje, no para ella.

Suspiró deseando que sus padres dejaran de hablar tonterías, saltó del gran sillón y corrió escaleras arriba para internarse en su habitación.

Cerró los ojos al apoyar su pequeña barbilla sobre sus bracitos que se colocaron cómodamente en la extensión de su gran ventana. Suspiró de nuevo concentrándose para sentir cada punto de energía(_1_) a su alrededor.

_¿Qué era eso?_

Abrió los ojos observando hacia el techo al ser consciente de un chakra poderoso. Sin querer aceptar que se había emocionado corrió fuera de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras en silencio al notar oscuridad en la sala lo que quería decir que sus padres se habían ido a dormir, y salió al exterior. Agradeció al cielo que las escaleras de madera estaban puestas a un lado de su casa e ignorando el frío comenzó a escalar.

Al subir finalmente se encontró con una silueta vestida en negro. Su piel pálida y sus cabellos blancos le dijeron que sin duda aquél hombre era Santa Claus. ¡Dios, jamás le dijeron que era tan delgado, lleno de músculos con porte elegante y algo atemorizante y que además vestía de negro, no rojo! Tragó saliva y retrocedió.

El hombre se giró al sentirla y la observó sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

Karin se mantuvo rígida, desconfiando de aquél tono de voz, ¿No se suponía que Santa amaba a los niños?

—¿Eres Santa Claus? —una sonrisa burlona perfiló el rostro de Suigetsu—, porque de ser así eres bastante feo.

—¡Pequeña zanahoria! —exclamó sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder—. ¡Lo soy y por ser una bocazas te has quedado sin regalo de navidad! —bufó—, pero ¿Cómo sentiste que estaba aquí?

Karin no se inmutó al escuchar que no tendría regalos. No le interesaba, lo que si le llamaba la atención era la belleza de aquél extraño y eso le molestaba, no podía quedar cautivada tan fácilmente si pensaba ser una ninja.

—Tengo el poder de sentir el chakra —murmuró encogiéndose al verlo agacharse frente a ella— y te puedes quedar con mis regalos. No me importa.

Suigetsu sonrió divertido, tenía nuevas noticias para Orochimaru sin embargo por ahora se concentraría en aquella pelirroja, linda y tierna. Dios, le daban ganas de comérsela.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó curioso—. Perfecto porque pensaba dejarte otra cosa.

Karin se estremeció cuando él depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Y al abrir sus ojos, totalmente sonrojada, se encontró con el vacío. ¡Dios, ahora si estaba en problemas! Con el corazón en la garganta corrió para bajar del techo, debía decirle a sus padres aquella noticia tan alarmante, ellos debían detener _aquello _porque cuando ése hombre detuvo tanta palabrería sintió que se había enamorado de Santa Claus.

¿Y cómo llevarían una relación si él se la pasaba en el Polo Norte mientras ella hacia misiones?

* * *

« dd_S_ »

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: No sabía qué escribir y por eso tarde, después me fui de viaje y me fue imposible actualizar. Agradezco a las navidades por inspirarme:D Feliz navidad y año nuevo súper atrasadoxd.

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado_.

_Malvados viscos/aclaraciones:_  
1→El chakra.


	14. Ego

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Ego »

* * *

Odiaba su ego. Era como un golpe en la cara cada vez que lo veía y las ganas de matarlo aumentaban.

Tragó la bebida de forma lenta mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados con el ceño fruncido en un intento victorioso por no observarlo. No obstante el que no lo viera coqueteando con aquellas mujeres no quería decir que no lo escuchara.

Estaba cansada, tenía sueño y Sasuke no tenía intenciones de irse.

Astiada se levantó.

—Me adelantaré —murmuró sabiendo que nadie le prestaría atención.

Salió del local y abrazándose a sí misma caminó en dirección al hotel. Maldijo porque habían escogido un lugar alejado, una costumbre que no había sido tan obvia hasta ahora que regresaba sola, en silencio y con un frío endemoniado. Bufó molesta y culpó a Suigetsu por enésima vez.

Odiaba mil veces el ego de ése cara de pez. ¿Cómo podía un día derretirla con palabras sacadas de un cuento de hadas y al día siguiente coquetear con cuanta mujer se le posara al frente? ¿Por qué debía ser tan egocéntrico?

—Oh —exclamaron y no reaccionó a tiempo, sintió como se golpeaba contra algo suave y era regresada al suelo. Esperó el golpe pero unos brazos la sostuvieron con firmeza—, justo a tiempo.

La voz sonó inexpresiva pero cuando alzó sus ojos y los clavó en aquél hombre la sonrisa que le expresaba estaba cargada de calidez y amabilidad. Se levantó de inmediato sintiendo que las lágrimas se saldrían de sus ojos. Suigetsu había sido dulce con ella, amable; como si ella de verdad fuera una dama que merecía ser tratada como una rosa.

—Perdón —se inclinó lista para huir y llorar en calma hasta que él le alzó la barbilla—... ¿Eh?

—Alguien tan linda como tú no debería llorar.

Se estremeció.

"_Alguien tan linda como tú no debería despreciarse tanto, zanahoria_"

Tapó sus labios cuando las lágrimas cayeron, no porque Suigetsu le importara, claro, le quería, le gustaba y había imaginado que podían llegar a más; sin embargo lo que más le dolía era que le había creído. ¿Por qué? ¿No conocía ya que los hombres eran mentirosos? Le dolía, porque ella no tenía ego en absoluto. Se sentía vacía, como una muñeca que había sido utilizada y desechada una y otra vez.

De pronto el extraño le abrazo con fuerza acariciando su cabello. No se quiso alejar, se aferró a la chaqueta hundiéndose en el calor que le regalaba.

—¿Karin? —se estremeció de nuevo e intentó zafarse del agarre al reconocer la voz de Jûgo

De pronto alzó su rostro besándole los labios y no pudo más que permanecer quieta. Sintió sus dedos limpiarle las lágrimas y una vez borrado el camino que éstas habían dejado se separó causando que el frío la envolviera de forma violenta. Se giró totalmente avergonzada encontrándose con Suigetsu detrás de Sasuke observándole con ira como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

Se vio tentada a soltar un bufido al notar a la mujer que se aferraba a su brazo musculoso.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el hombre, se volteó sorprendida pero al ver sus ojos supo que no importaba. Quería irse con él.

—Sí —susurró—, ah... Sasuke llegaré temprano, no te preocupes —bisbisó.

El pelinegro asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención y continuó caminando. El hombre la envolvió con su chaqueta y ella se sonrojó aún más. Con la mirada por lo bajo siguió caminando junto al extraño, Suigetsu se mantuvo de pie esperando a que ella pasara a su lado. Mordió su labio inferior y sin proponérselo buscó la mano del extraño.

—Mi nombre es Tohzuki Yoh —sonrió.

Karin alzó la vista.

—El mío es Karin —suspiró.

Y sin más se alejó rozando el hombre del peliblanco. Sólo por una noche se alejaría de su ego porque Suigetsu jamás valdría más que ella. Nunca más. Por una noche se permitiría ser egoísta, hacerle rabiar de celos, entregarse a un calor desinteresado y real. Por una noche ella valdría más que el ego de Suigetsu.

* * *

ddS.

**Click**{**HERE**}: Siempre me ha gustado leer algo así. Porque cuando el protagonista se porta mal no es justa que Karin sufra ¿Cierto? Pero como no me gusto en lo absoluto subiré el capítulo que he estado ansiando por publicar. Así que agradecería que si van a dejar review pongan mitad y mitad TnT~ Besos xD


	15. Leer

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Algo parecido a un UA«Slash.  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Leer »

* * *

Karin abrió su boca a más no poder.

Dios mío ¿qué era aquello?

—¡Suigetsu! —gritó, tapándose los labios— ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡¿Cómo vas a escoger a Sasuke?

El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Karin brincó en su asiento y de inmediato se levantó tapando con su cuerpo la pantalla de la computadora. Sonrió con sorna mientras un fuerte sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó también.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, zanahoria?

—No sé, ¿qué escuchaste?

—Lo de Sasuke —aclaró— ¿Qué significaba eso?

—No sé, ¿de qué hablas, pez?

Suigetsu bufó molesto girando sobre su propio pie y desapareció tras la puerta.

Karin suspiró, aliviada. Tomó asiento y cerró la página.

—Por eso sólo leo los fanfics de Derama17◊.

* * *

Suigetsu abrió la puerta con cuidado y se deslizó cerrándola en su espalda. Campo libre.

Observó la computadora con sumo interés y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre la silla, subió los pies en la mesa de madera y abrió _firefox_, buscó presurosamente el historial y comenzó a leer.

_Hotmail - .es - Windows Live_  
_Sasuke Uchiha◊._  
_SasuNaru◊._  
_×X×Naruto Couples×X×_  
_Login -_  
_Karin -_  
_Derama17 -_  
_¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad? Chapter 13: Dependencia, a Naruto fanfic - ◊._  
_Review -_  
_Deja que sea yo, a Naruto fanfic - ◊._

Cliqueó con rapidez el link que llevaba el nombre de la pelirroja. Leyó fugazmente el perfil que no decía demasiado, sólo que se encontraba constantemente de viaje, su color de cabello y edad. Llegó hasta el final encontrándose con algunos de los títulos que Karin había escrito.

Abrió el primer link sin leer las aclaraciones y comenzó la lectura.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —bisbisó mientras leía.

Él jamás le había hecho el amor a Karin. Tragó con fuerza en seco y presionó temeroso el botón '_Next'_. Leyó veloz y abrió sus ojos a más no poder ¿Él sufriendo porque Karin estaba muerta? Bufó molesto. Abrió el link leyendo los capítulos y curioso presionó el nombre de '_Húmedo: parteV_.'

Leyó de forma superficial y se estremeció.

Él no estaba enamorado de Karin ¿Qué era aquello? Con rapidez regresó al perfil de la pelirroja y se cercioró que ésa historia —bizarra— no hubiera sido escrita por Karin. Lloriqueó al notar que sí lo era.

—¿Qué significa esto? —murmuró impresionado—, ¿Le gusto a la zanahoria?

Cerró las páginas con velocidad y cuidó borrar los links del historial. Se levantó con parsimonia de la silla y salió hasta al exterior totalmente mareado.

—Suigetsu —llamó Jûgo—, Karin te está buscando, ya debemos irnos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras un fuerte estremecimiento recorría su espalda ¿Ahora cómo vería a Karin?

* * *

**Click**{**HERE**}: No pude reírme más con éste capítulo porque… Bueno, no me daba tanta risa, sólo me sentí extraña escribiendo algo así, realmente quería agregar a Dely y pensé que ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta así que me salté unos cuantos capítulos y lo escribí. Espero publicarlo pronto

* * *

Malvados viscos/aclaraciones:  
Derama17◊: En éste fic Dely, eres una escritora de SuiKa.  
Sasuke Uchiha◊: Es facebook xD.  
SasuNaru◊: Es una extensión del foro antes mencionado y bueno, no pude detenerme.  
- ◊: No es un fic Suika pero en éste fic sí.  
Deja que sea yo◊: Me tomé el trabajo de buscar un fic que sí fuera SasuSui, así que el fic realmente lo es~


	16. Fastidiar

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: ...  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Fastidiar »

* * *

—Karin.

La bermeja le ignoró mientras se concentraba en percibir algún indicio de _chakra_.

—Karin.

Sus sentidos se alertaron por unos segundos, sin embargo no había nada. Concluyó que la voz de Suigetsu le estaba distrayendo y optó por tapar sus oídos, cerrando los ojos para centrar todos sus sentidos. Después de todo Suigetsu tenía la facilidad de hacerse sentir por todos los medios posibles.

—Karin.

Bufó al notar que seguía escuchándose fuerte y claro.

—No puedo creer que no le haga caso a Sasuke —bisbisó por lo bajo mientras aceleraba el paso—, pidió explícitamente que nos concentráramos en buscar algún rastro de enemigos para poder acampar aquí —se irritó al ver que éste la seguía sin siquiera perder un ápice de distancia, siempre adivinando sus movimientos—, ¡Sólo quiero descansar! —lloriqueó.

Saltó a un árbol, escalando hasta la punta. Centrando _chakra_ en sus pies se mantuvo de pie admirando el paisaje.

—Karin.

Se asustó por unos instantes pues jamás espero que la siguiera a la copa del árbol, principalmente porque terminarían en aquella posición: Demasiado cerca. Más no le daría el placer de saber que la estaba fastidiando.

No, fastidiando quedaba corto, estaba a punto de desquiciarla.

¡Como lo odiaba!

—Karin.

—Resiste, resiste, resiste... —se repetía en voz baja.

Cerró ambos ojos —_sin parar de susurrar aquellas palabras_— recorriendo los alrededores, alcanzando gracias a la altura, un campo más amplio. Así no tendría que recorrer todo el camino.

—Karin.

—¡Qué, maldición!

Se giró, abriendo sus ojos mientras el ceño fruncido se le acentuaba aún más. Odiaba que le susurrara al oído.

Suigetsu alcanzó a besarla de forma fugaz y con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, rió.

—Nada.

La pelirroja tapó sus labios, sonrojándose a más no poder al verlo desaparecer.

—¡Te odio, maldito cara de pez!

* * *

...

* * *

**Comentario**: _Me estoy muriendo de la risa y no puedo dejar un comentario cuerdo. Pero realmente quería disculparme por no haber actualizado antes. Gracias de ante mano por los reviews. Maldición xD *se muere de risa* besos~_

_PD: Aviso que no me río por mi fic. Está hecho un asco xD_


	17. Chocolate

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Universo Alterno«Shota.  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Chocolate »

* * *

¡Dios mío pero no se podía ser tan tonto!

Rió interiormente al ver cómo la niña le observaba de reojo, esperando a que él actuara. Pero no lo haría hasta que ella intentara tomarlo, después de todo ¿Qué sentido tendría permanecer de pie allí observando el único chocolate que quedaba en la repisa siendo que a él no le gusta ése dulce?

La bermeja dio un paso al igual que él, aquello le causó más risa pues finalmente se había dignado a girar su rostro para observarle con curiosidad. Él le devolvió la mirada, una que estaba pintada en la incredulidad que no sentía.

—¿Lo vas a tomar? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos.

—¿Lo vas a tomar tú? —curioseó con dificultad, las ganas de reír le estaban matando—. Lo tomaré yo si no lo haces tú.

Ella regresó la vista al chocolate y sin dudarlo más estiró su manita para tomarlo.

Suigetsu hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron, ella con sorpresa y él con superioridad.

—Lo voy a tomar —aclaró ella.

—Lo hiciste tarde.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, de inmediato la cerro y sin soltar el chocolate bajo la vista. El peliblanco esperó alguna reacción.

—Dijiste que no lo tomarías si yo lo hacía. Lo estoy tomando.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado.

—Ahora lo quiero.

La pelirroja alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él con una ira que le dio aún más risa, quiso ver qué haría ella si intentaba llevárselo de verdad, sin poder detenerse jaló el chocolate el cual cedió hasta que ella tiró de él hacia su lado. Volvió a repetir la acción al igual que ella.

—Suéltalo —gruñó la bermeja.

—Suéltalo tú.

Volvieron a sumergirse en una batalla por el chocolate. Aquello le aburrió y cuando se dignaba a dejar de molestarla ella se giró hacia él, liberando el chocolate.

Con una velocidad que jamás creyó que ella tendría, la pelirroja le pateó en la entrepierna.

Cayó al suelo, adolorido, mientras ella tomaba el chocolate y salía corriendo.

—Maldición… —gruñó. Jamás se metería con pelirrojas.

* * *

...

* * *

**Comentario**: _Por si no ha quedado claro ambos son niños. Quizá entre 7 u 8 años. Al principio pensé en poner a un Suigetsu de 18 años y una Karin de 10, pero... Decidí que me gustaría hacer algo de ellos siendo pequeños._

_Muchas gracias a: _  
_layill, laakatoo, Aki no Kissu, poison girl 29, Gynee, Alexa Hiwatari_  
_por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review(L)._


	18. Tabaco: I, II, III｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: ...  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Tabaco »

* * *

**Fastidio, I**

Se sintió incómodo al ser el centro de atención en aquél lugar, si bien reconocía que estaba _suculento_; no era una mentira, comprendía el deseo de todas las mujeres pues no era común ver a algún caballero con su estilo y porte, era muy distinto cuando un grupo de ancianas te observaba con _ganas_.

Suspiró, fastidiado.

¿Dónde estaba la estúpida ésa?

—Suigetsu.

El aludido alzó los ojos hasta la voz que le acababa de llamar.

Karin se mantenía de pie frente a la mujer que le estaba cobrando, sus piernas largas seguían cubiertas por aquellas botas negras dejando ver sólo una parte de sus muslos, iniciando entonces una pequeña falda —_que jamás admitiría que adoraba_. Se fijó entonces en sus manos, sus uñas seguían relucientes con aquél esmalte color pastel que se había colocado mientras él se volaba los sesos jugando con la Xbox.

Por otro lado el cabello seguía igual de asimétrico, desordenado y feo. Así que cuando salieron del local se debatió en comentarle algo, decidiendo que ella no debía notar que él se fijaba en su físico —_cosa que no hacía, sólo cuando no tenía algo mejor que hacer_— optó por hacerla enojar.

—No te hicieron muchas mejoras ¿eh?

Karin sonrió sínicamente.

—Me he depilado.

—¿Las piernas?

No entendió aquello porque, y una vez más lo repetiría, no es que se fijara en ella pero sabía que Karin se había rasurado.

La sonrisa de la bermeja aumentó.

—Apresúrate Suigetsu, quiero darme un baño y definitivamente necesitaré tu ayuda.

Aquello no habría sido extraño de no ser porque cuando jugaba con las cremas de Karin frente al pequeño espejo situado sobre el lavamanos, la bermeja comenzó a desnudarse.

Su cuerpo entero pareció paralizarse mientras su corazón hacía lo contrario, latiendo con desesperación.

Eran mejores amigos pero jamás la había visto de aquella forma y de pronto se encontró admirándola de reojo mientras se introducía lentamente en la bañera.

—¿Qué esperas, pez? —preguntó ella.

Suigetsu se volteó borrando la estupefacción de su rostro y sin dudarlo más se desvistió por completo. Al introducirse en la bañera Karin soltó una carcajada mientras se colocaba sobre él.

—No entiendo el chiste zanahoria —gruñó sintiéndose fastidiado al verse tan nervioso.

—No hay ningún chiste —sonrió—, sólo cállate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chocolate, II  
**

—¡No seas tacaña, zanahoria!

—¡Tú no fastidies!

El Hôzuki gruñó por lo bajo.

Karin sonrió al verlo revolverse incómodo y una idea cruzó por su mente. Sacó el _toronto_* de su bolsillo, justo donde lo había ocultad, y comenzó a soltar su envoltura.

El ruido del papel taladró el tímpano de Suigetsu, quien con extrema lentitud, giró su rostro hasta ella.

Karin le regresó la mirada con superioridad y aquello le hizo erizarse. Se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta la esquina del mueble donde ella estaba sentada; aquello le causó más gracia a la morena de forma lenta llevó el chocolate a su boca. Sabiendo que si no comía el chocolate completo Suigetsu terminaría ganándole al quitarle con demasiada facilidad el chocolate —maldecía sus terribles reflejos—, así que lo hizo.

Pero no contaba con que él se abriría paso por sus labios y lamería el chocolate con su lengua.

Ahogó un gemido cuando él comenzó a besarla de aquella forma tan adiestrada. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros de él mientras Suigetsu recorría su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Karin intentó tomar aire más él no la dejó.

Sólo cuando terminó debajo de él, sin poder mover un solo músculo, el peliblanco se separó, comenzando a lamer la línea de su mandíbula para bajar hacia la curva de su cuello con extremada lentitud.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó de forma entrecortada.

—Tú hiciste algo parecido en el baño. Me tomaste por sorpresa, no juegues con eso zanahoria —sonrió—. Ahora…, estoy seguro de que hay una bolsa de esos chocolates por algún lado y si no me la entregas la buscaré, la conseguiré y tendrás que darme de comer el chocolate tal y como lo acabas de hacer.

Karin no estaba segura de querer buscar la bolsa.

Y tras olvidar cualquier racionalidad le sacó la lengua, retándole a que consiguiera la bolsa de chocolates.

Nota: Toronto, toronto savoy. Amo los chocolates Nestle:D.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tabaco, III**

Por enésima vez Karin pasó frente a él logrando quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca y tirándolo al suelo.

Aquello le desesperó.

Más no dijo algo, sacó la caja de cigarrillos —_una vez más_—, escogió uno al azar y lo encendió, calando profundamente.

—Suigetsu —Karin volvió a detenerse frente a él— ¿de verdad vas a seguir fumando en mis narices?

El peliblanco se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir fastidiando?

—Sí, odio el olor podrido del tabaco; mi casa, mis reglas.

De repente se encontró a sí misma siendo empujada contra la pared mientras era presionada por el cuerpo cálido de Suigetsu. El cigarrillo había quedado en el suelo, unos cuantos pasos atrás, pero el sabor del mismo comenzaba a llenarle todos los sentidos y se asustó.

Aquél beso tan rudo no era los que embargaban sus sueños en las noches. Aquél cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento por la fuerza que ejercía, como si tratara de dañarla, no era el mismo que se imaginaba acariciando. Aquél no era su Suigetsu, su mejor amigo desde la infancia; no tuvo a donde huir.

Un dolor se instaló en su pecho y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a Suigetsu y todo se detuvo.

Karin apenas en ése momento fue consciente del dolor que Suigetsu mostraba. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad los cabellos de él mientras su otra mano calmaba los temblores de su amplia espalda.

—No salgas a esa cita, Karin…

La aludida se sorprendió, sin embargo sólo asintió.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí —murmuró, sonrojándose.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y aunque ella quiso hablar, Suigetsu se refugió en su vientre, abrazándola con fuerza por las caderas mientras besaba de vez en cuando la piel expuesta.

Entonces ella notó con un terror mayor que el que había sentido antes, que realmente se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Nota**: La cosa es que no me di cuenta que ya tenía Fastidio y Chocolate xD y ya que saqué ésta historia, linda y bella, decidí subirla así. Besos~


	19. PornoIV｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: ¿lime/lemon?  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Porno »

* * *

Desde que había despertado supo que algo iba mal, y no fue precisamente porque Suigetsu estaba metido en su cama, abrazándola como si fuera una almohada, fue más bien un presentimiento y las mujeres son expertas en ése tipo de situaciones.

Por eso no le sorprendió que cuando sirviera el desayuno para el Hôzuki éste le sacara de la nada un video porno.

—Qué asco —soltó mientras servía el jugo—, será mejor que te acabes esa comida.

—¿Qué dices zanahoria? ¡Vamos, se ve buenísimo!

—¿No tienes amigos con los cuales verla?

—Todos huyen cuando ven que tengo una mejor amiga tan fea.

—Deja de hablar o te quito el plato.

El mayor llevó parte de la comida hasta su boca sin reparar en la cantidad, logrando que sus mejillas se llenaran dándole un aspecto que causó cierta gracia en Karin.

—Puedo comer mientras hablo —murmuró.

La pelirroja negó repetidas veces ante la escena que, aún cuando se le hacía graciosa, no dejaba de ser asquerosa.

—Sí, bueno, como sea. Ya dije que no vería eso contigo.

Cualquier queja, palabra, golpe o incluso gruñido fue inútil. Suigetsu terminó instalándose en su habitación junto a un DVD. Pronto la habitación comenzó a ser bañada por gemidos, jadeos, golpes y demás sonidos que la desconcentraban por completo, sobre todo porque el volumen era tal que desde su habitación alcanzaba a la sala de estar, donde intentaba refugiarse mientras leía un libro.

Cansada, se levantó y camino hasta su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta el peliblanco permanecía estático observando con extremo interés las escenas subidas de tono pero lo que logró hacerle sonrojar no fue lo que salía en la televisión sino el notorio bulto del pantalón de su amigo.

—¡Pervertido! —gritó ella—, eres un cerdo Suigetsu.

Él la ignoró y molesta se interpuso entre él y la película.

Sólo entonces el Hôzuki se dignó a mirarla y murmuró las palabras más tenebrosas que jamás pensó escuchar.

—Tengamos sexo, Karin.

* * *

Nota: Queria actualizar rápido jaja, pero no lo iba a hacer hasta que _layill_ me dejara un review xD. Decidí que esperaría a completar mínimo 5 reviews por cada cap y entonces actualizaría ya que terminé el resto de los drabbles. Besotes~


	20. Escribir

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Escribir »

* * *

_El timbre de la salida sonó, miles de estudiantes caminaban armoniosamente hacia el patio con almuerzos preparados mientras que otros se apresuraban para formar parte de la fila del comedor._

_Excepto dos siluetas que se habían escapado de clase un poco antes de que sonara la campana._

_La hermosa chica de cabellos rojo tembló mientras un suave tono carmín se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Sabía que de enfrentar la belleza de su senpai la haría flaquear, su rostro era la misma esencia de los ángeles mientras que su cuerpo, esculpido por un dios, lograba quitarle el aliento._

—_Hôzuki-senpai… —susurró—. Yo…_

—_¿Fuiste tú quien anotó eso en mi cuaderno? —la interrumpió._

_Karin tembló ante el tono varonil de su senpai. _

—_S-sí… _

_Le escuchó avanzar con pasos llenos de seguridad y una vez frente a ella, y ya que no se animaba a alzar el rostro, el peliblanco la tomó del mentón alcanzando así sus suaves, deliciosos y perfectos labios…"_

—¿Quién dijo que tienes suaves, deliciosos y perfectos labios, fea?

Karin se contuvo de golpearle con la libreta.

—¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, pez inútil?

—Por favor —rió mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella—, hablas como si alguna vez los hubiera tenido.

Karin bufó, molesta.

—¿Te has escapado de tu sala?

—No, sigo allá ¿Qué no ves?

—Gracioso —sonrió—, pero el presidente del consejo estudiantil debería dar un mejor ejemplo.

—Lo hago, pero ¿cómo no escaparme para leer tus historias donde me usas a mí y…? ¿cómo decía? Ah, sí. Mi cuerpo esculpido por un dios y mi rostro que refleja la esencia de un ángel.

La pelirroja se habría sonrojado de no ser porque aquella conversación era normal.

—Ya lárgate.

—Me iré —concedió él, bajándose de la mesa—, sólo deseaba ver a mi novia y su linda falda.

Karin le ignoró mientras seguía leyendo el borrador que había hecho la noche anterior.


	21. Violencia

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Violencia »

* * *

—Odio sus películas.

Incluso la televisión detuvo su sonido y aquello la aterrorizo causando que ignorara por completo la cara de estupefacción que el peliblanco le mostraba.

—¿Qué?

—… No me gusta Jackie Chan ¿es un crimen o qué?

—Técnicamente —habló Jûgo.

—Simplemente no me gusta la violencia.

—Eres escoria, fea.

—¿Qué?

Jûgo respiró; allí iban de nuevo. Ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo desplegándose golpes y más golpes. Y ridículamente _Karin no disfrutaba de la violencia_. Quitó la pausa de la tv y dejó que los sonidos de la película ocultaran los forcejeos del par.

Claro que no se preocupaba.

En cualquier instante dejarían de lado la violencia y se irían por un camino más _placentero_.

…Al menos hasta que llegara Sasuke y les regañara.

—Cómo si fuera un crimen tomarse una hora de vacaciones —suspiró.

* * *

_Gracias a Mizuno Gina y a Layill que siguen allí, leyendome fieles:D. Por ellas ésta actualización._


	22. Dinero

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Dinero »

* * *

Karin detuvo sus pasos frente aquél hombre. Frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, niño —bufó—, si vienes aquí a robarme algo lamento decirte que no tengo dinero y si intentas violarme tendrás que esforzarte porque sé artes marciales.

Suigetsu rió por aquello.

—¿Quién querría violarte, anciana? Y se nota que no tienes dinero.

Aquello despertó una vena en la frente de la bermeja.

—Estúpido —gruñó mientras pasaba de largo. Pero la mano del Hôzuki detuvo sus pasos— ¿Qué…?

—¿Ya cenaste, vieja?

Karin se soltó de su brazo, aquél crio comenzaba a molestarla.

—Sí. Ahora, si me permites me voy a casa.

Una vez más intentó avanzar pero lo que la detuvo ésta vez fueron las palabras de aquél niño.

—Siempre te observo. Es ridículo creer que un estudiante como yo espere que una mujer como tú, amargada y solitaria, se fije lo que le ofrezco. Pero no me rendiré, vendré todos los días antes de las tres comidas, hasta que aceptes el permitirme acompañarte y entonces poco a poco te enamorarás de mí; notarás que soy más maduro de lo que aparento y por supuesto más maduro que tú.

La bermeja rió cuando él terminó de hablar.

—No tengo dinero, así que más te vale invitarme tú el almuerzo de mañana.

—Lo haré.


	23. Soñar

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Soñar »

* * *

Sasuke bufó molesto al escuchar demasiado ruido a su alrededor. Finalmente abrió los ojos notando que, como había sospechado, aún era de noche. Buscó a los demás encontrando a Jûgo y Suigetsu alrededor de donde estaba seguro anoche se había acostado Karin.

Sin tener otro remedio se levantó y camino hasta ellos.

—¿Qué mierda hacen?

Los dos se giraron hacia él, permitiéndole ver entonces el cuerpo sudoroso de Karin.

Se agachó hasta tocar su frente comprobando que tenía fiebre.

Suspiró.

—Está muy caliente. Jûgo, regresaremos a la aldea que dejamos atrás y compraremos algunas medicinas. Suigetsu tú la tendrás que cuidar.

—¿Qué? ¡Por qué yo!

Sasuke no le respondió y eso sólo significaba que no había opción de replicar. Ambos desaparecieron en la negrura de la noche dejándolo a solas con Karin, sus ojos perfilaron cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que se rindió a la tentación.

No era algo nuevo; aunque no lo admitiera tenía necesidades y la bermeja no le resultaba tan repugnante. De hecho, y muy en el fondo, creía que era linda. Fastidiosa pero linda.

Se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus labios y comprobó que realmente sabían deliciosos.

El resto de la noche los tres hombres se ocuparon de cuidar a la bermeja quien a la siguiente mañana era capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos sin tener las fuerzas de caminar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelinaranja.

—Sí, aunque… —un suave sonrojo maquilló sus mejillas— ¿puedo confesarte algo, Jûgo?

Él asintió.

—… Creo que estaba delirando pero, soñé que besaba a Suigetsu —rió—, bastante tonto ya que en el sueño —mordió su labio inferior—, me gustó hacerlo.

Jûgo observó de reojo a Suigetsu quien seguía como niño malcriado en una rama de un árbol. Después de todo no le había agradado que Sasuke le regañara por haberlo encontrado besando a la pelirroja.


	24. Control: parteI｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

Control | I·

* * *

Sasuke siempre buscaba tener el control de todo, de cada uno de los miembros y tal vez lo había logrado.

Estaba bien con ello, realmente no tenía un propósito en la vida…

Hasta que él intentó tener control en ella.

Jamás me había sentido tan molesto y repudiado, porque ella era mía; yo era capaz de descontrolarla, hacerla hervir en furia, lograr que se lanzara sobre mí para golpearme y que al ver inútil sus esfuerzos bramara con furia. Karin era mía.

Sasuke tenía el control sobre Jûgo, Karin e incluso mi persona… Pero eso no significaba que controlara mis sentimientos. Por eso, cada vez que él se la llevaba para controlarla, controlar sus propios instintos masculinos; ella regresaba a mí, para que yo la descontrolara, borrara sus marcas frías y vacías, para que calentara su piel y la hiciera suplicar por más.

Y entonces cuando continuáramos con nuestro camino hacia la meta de Sasuke, y ella sintiera que estaba sumergiéndose en una monotonía, en la oscuridad que Sasuke lograba proyectar, yo estaría allí para hacerla rabiar un poco y conseguir liberar mi alma.

Porque él tal vez podría tener control sobre mí y ella.

Pero jamás podría decir que Karin no le pertenecía a Hôzuki Suigetsu.

…

Lamentablemente ella terminó por irse. Cuando Sasuke logró su meta ella no me buscó a mí. Y debería entenderla pero eso no logra que me sienta menos traicionado. Es patético creer que sin darme cuenta ella se convirtió en mi propósito de vida. Mientras ella siguiera a Sasuke yo lo seguiría.

Y así fue, pero entonces todo se terminó y cuando ella vio que ya no había razón para seguirlo cambió de rumbo.

Y se olvidó de mí.

—Jah —murmuré—… Tampoco necesito una maldita zanahoria.

Tragué saliva sintiendo el fuerte sabor de la sangre.

Realmente no me importaba, pero para el momento en el que estoy muriendo me es inútil tratar de controlar mis pensamientos, todos corren hacia ella y me hacen preguntarme '¿me extrañará, me recordará?'

Qué más da.


	25. Labios: parteII｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Labios »

* * *

Desperté tres días después, o eso fue lo que me dijo la enfermera.

Karin había estado viniendo todos los días, allí supe que al abrir mis ojos no la había alucinado. Ella había estado allí llorando sobre mi mano como la idiota que era.

Los siguientes días continuó viniendo. Frutas y comida mal cocinada o quemada era lo que solía traer en sus manos. Me sentía asqueado de mi mismo porque realmente estaba disfrutando aquello.

—Karin —murmuré—, no tienes que regresar —ella se sorprendió—; no sientas lástima de mí simplemente porque perdí un brazo. No es como si me importara mucho.

—Cállate, Suigetsu.

Gruñó.

—Vamos, zanahoria. Ambos sabemos que sólo estás aquí por lástima, sabemos que conoces mis sentimientos y no puedo estar más consciente del hecho que tú estás casada, así que ahorrémonos est-

—¿Sentimientos?

Ella se volteó hacia mí mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no me digas que eres tan tonta que no habías notado todo.

—¡Maldito pez estúpido! —gritó, sorprendiéndome— ¡No soy adivina, no puedo ir por allí sabiendo que me amas! No me culpes de esto porque tú tampoco te has dado cuenta… ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no sabes que te amo?

Con mi mano libre tiré de su muñeca hasta tumbarla sobre mí.

—Maldición, ya cállate, zanahoria estúpida.

Desde ése día aprendí a silenciarla con mi boca. A lamerla, besarla, adorarla; todo en la oscuridad, porque aquello era prohibido, saborear sus labios, el fruto más delicioso que jamás había probado, era pecado.


	26. Deseo: parte IV｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Lemon.  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

Deseo |IV·

* * *

Los sonidos de la película habían sido sustituidos por los propios mientras sus pieles se rozaban en una fricción que alcanzaba a ser lo más vergonzoso que había hecho jamás; sin embargo seguía moviéndose contra ésa erección, logrando gemidos profundos y guturales de la boca de Suigetsu, gemidos que la encendían a ella misma y que le obligaban a ansiar más.

Deshacerse de sus ropas era inútil, parecía que por cada prenda que terminaba en el suelo hacía más calor.

Calor, deseo, placer.

Todo estaba haciendo una bruma gruesa en su mente; los besos que Suigetsu daba en sus senos, piernas, cada espacio que descubría era piel que merecía ser lamida, succionada, adorada. Aquél era un lado que no lograba reconocer de él y que comenzaba a encantarle.

—Suigetsu… —suspiró mientras le observaba sacarse los pantalones.

El verle excitado cambió en su totalidad la imagen del cuerpo desnudo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Y para Suigetsu la situación no difería demasiado. Observarla de aquella forma era tentadoramente sensual; Karin siempre había tenido un encanto felino, uno que había imaginado mientras le hacía el amor en sueños.

El problema era que ahora ella se veía indefensa, sumisa a sus caricias y estaba descubriendo que le agradaba poder controlarla de aquella forma; que ella le permitiera el demostrarle los lados del placer, sus caras, texturas y demás, era terriblemente indecoroso y aquello le tentaba a más.

Sus dedos se hundieron en ella comprobando su humedad y adoró el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

La estrechó con fuerza mientras besaba sus labios, moviendo sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, en círculos. Demasiadas posiciones y ritmos que causaban en Karin sensaciones que jamás había conocido.

Él la estrechó, dejándola boca abajo y con una delicadeza impropia de su personalidad, entró en ella.

Aquella noche fue Suigetsu quien se dio cuenta que tal vez ya nunca más la podría ver como a su mejor amiga.

* * *

_Por si no se entiende éste y el siguiente capítulo son continuación de Tabaco(:_


	27. Amor: parteV｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

Amor | V·

* * *

Estaba herida, molesta…, triste.

Golpeó el pecho de Suigetsu repetidas veces hasta que éste sostuvo sus muñecas, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—¡No! —gritó ella, intentando con desesperación no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse—, si tanto asco sentías al acostarte conmigo, si terminarías huyendo de mi ¡entonces no lo hubieras hecho!

Suigetsu bajó el rostro.

—No sabes lo que dices zanahoria.

—¡Sé lo que digo, estás diciéndome que mejor dejemos nuestra amistad porque te sientes patético al haberte acostado conmigo! —gritó con furia—… No lo hubieras hecho —susurró—, tal vez de esa forma yo no… yo no…

Tragó con saliva mientras se alejaba de él.

—¿Tú no…? —insistió el mayor.

—Ya vete Suigetsu.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Tú no, qué, Karin? —preguntó avanzando hasta cerrar con fuerza la puerta—. Respóndeme.

—¡Así no habría terminado por amarte aún más, maldito pez, imbécil, largo de aquí!

Mientras forcejeaba no se dio cuenta en qué momento él la abrazó con fuerza, alcanzando sus labios. Karin se sintió más herida que nunca; no quería su lástima.

—¡Suigetsu, suéltame!

—Ya cállate, zanahoria —gruñó mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de ella. Por inercia Karin se detuvo, acostumbrada aquél gesto cuando él necesitaba que ella le consolara—. Dímelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Di que me amas.

Karin alzó el rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos para permitir que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

—… Yo —mordió su labio inferior mientras se aferraba a él— siempre te he amado.

Suigetsu rió roncamente mientras alcanzaba sus labios.

—Es tan vergonzoso decirte que te amo, fea —susurró contra su boca.


	28. Disfraz

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Disfraz »

* * *

Karin tomó entre sus manos la pequeña máscara de cachorro que se ubicaba en lo alto de aquél estante.

Polvoriento tal y como estaba no olía tan mal, así que, tras sacudirlo un poco contra su cadera, se la colocó en la cabeza.

Maldijo al darse cuenta que era difícil de ver pero que podía respirar, muy al contrario de la máscara de payaso que Sasuke había tratado que usara.

Finalmente consiguió detenerse frente al espejo y con un gran esfuerzo ocular logró ver su figura con la máscara puesta. No pudo evitar el reírse de sí misma pero toda gracia murió al notar que alguien estaba tras ella.

Se volteó de golpe, pegándose al espejo.

—¿Suigetsu? —tartamudeó.

No logró ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Sabes, zanahoria? Mi debilidad son los lindos cachorritos, espero que no te moleste el tener que secuestrarte en una habitación para mimarte un rato…

Lo sintió avanzar y finalmente el contacto se dio. Él se pegó a su cuerpo por completo cortándole la respiración, sin poder ver se sentía indefensa y realmente lo estaba.

Maldijo la fiesta de disfraces y sobre todo el no poder encontrar la hendidura donde se ocultaba el cierre de la bendita máscara.


	29. Infierno

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Infierno »

* * *

Karin se estremeció por el calor sofocante.

Era como el infierno. Su cuerpo caliente golpeándose contra ella, sus músculos contraídos, su cuerpo de gloria frente a sus ojos, recorriendo el suyo propio.

Debía haber muerto y llegado al cielo, o tal vez al infierno; no estaba segura, no pensaba con cordura.

Sobre todo si ése hombre le acariciaba de aquella forma tan desenfrenada.

—Esp- —sus palabras quedaron entrecortadas por la lengua del mayor— ¡Suigetsu, para, maldición!

El Hôzuki cayó al suelo tras aquél empujón.

—¡Maldición, zanahoria! —gruñó— ¿qué pasó?

—… Me estaba muriendo de calor —exclamó mientras se arqueaba sobre la cama.

Él la observó con hambre y sin dudarlo se levantó, ignorando totalmente su estado de desnudez apareció unos segundos después con un vaso de agua. Karin no lo notó, al menos hasta que éste le lanzó el agua encima.

—¡Qué…! —gritó—. Dios, debí esperarlo —se quejó—, eres un animal.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

—Te presentaré a un amigo mío, Suigetsu —sonrió.

Se estiró hasta alcanzar su gaveta y de allí saco un pequeño aparato que encendió y extendió hasta él.

Sólo entendió aquello cuando lo sintió vibrar en sus dedos.

—Diviértete.

Y sin más se perdió por la puerta del baño.


	30. Obsesión

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**dedicado: Derama17.

* * *

**Vīce**►  
—_autor: dde_ı—

* * *

« Obsesión »

* * *

Vicios como ella eran fáciles de adquirir.

Por eso le fue sencillo prendarse de su cadera en cuanto la guerra terminó. Sasuke estaba feliz en Konoha mientras que él se había ido a otra aldea, con ella por supuesto.

Jamás supo en qué momento el odio cambió por necesidad, porque no era amor, sino obsesión.

Una obsesión que les consumía y mantenía unidos.

Sexo desenfrenado, peleas matutinas, todo era como siempre ignorando el hecho que Sasuke y Jûgo no estaban.

Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de permanecer juntos, él no conocía la razón de ella pero suponía que era lástima pues en ocasiones la escuchaba llorar tras la puerta del baño.

Pero aún cuando sabía que la hacía infeliz no se podía separar de sus locuras, de su cabello mal arreglado, del movimiento constante que su mano hacía cuando arreglaba sus lentes.

Porque él estaba obsesionado con ella.

Y Karin lo sabía, por eso preparaba el desayuno, peleaban, se bañaban juntos; porque aunque para él ella sólo fuera una obsesión enfermiza, Karin deseaba una familia y lamentablemente se había enamorado de él.

Jamás lo aceptaría. Se conformaría con aquella relación masoquista.

Sólo necesitaba una hora diaria en el baño y entonces podría salir a enfrentar aquella vida llena de mentiras.

Porque ella estaba obsesionada con él.

* * *

_Y se terminó, finalmente. Decidí mandar a la mierda los capítulos uno por uno. Agradezco a quienes leyeron el fic y me dejaron reviews y de antemano agradezco los que ya me dejarán. A Derama, que aunque lo revise una vez cada tres meses xD se lo hice especialmente a ella._ _Besos_~


End file.
